Maniac
| running time = 87 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Maniac is an American independent horror film of the slasher and psycho-thriller genres. It was directed by William Lustig with a screenplay written by C.A. Rosenberg and Joe Spinell, based on a story by Spinell. Spinell also plays the main antagonist of the film, Frank Zito. The movie was produced by Magnum Motion Pictures, Inc., and premiered at the Cannes Film Festival on May 10th, 1980. IMDB; Maniac (1980); Release Info. Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline to this film is "Your terror is unreal because the horror is insane. It's your turn to experience the maniac. There is nowhere to run and no time to pray". * Maniac (1980) redirects to this page. * There are a total of twenty-three credited cast members in this film. * Production on Maniac began on October 21st, 1979. Principal filming concluded on January 18th, 1980. IMdB; Maniac (1980); Filming locations. * Although it was screened at Cannes in 1980, Maniac had its U.S. premiere in New York City on January 30th, 1981. It opened to wider release on March 6th, 1981. * The 30th Anniversary edition of Maniac was released on Blu-ray by Blue Underground on October 26th, 2010. This two-disc set contains one extra minute of footage from the theatrical cut. Blu-ray.com; Maniac (1980); 30th Anniversary Edition; 2-Disc set. * Blue Underground re-released the Blu-ray as a three-disc set with bonus DVD. This is a limited edition 4K restoration released on December 11th, 2018. Blu-ray.com; Maniac (1980); 4K Restoration, 3-Disc Limited Edition. * Producer Andrew W. Garroni is credited as Andrew Garroni in this film. Garroni also makes an uncredited cameo appearance as a man named Jerry in this movie. * Actress Abigail Clayton is credited as Gail Lawrence in this film. * Actor James L. Brewster is credited as James Brewster in this film. * Director William Lustig makes an uncredited cameo appearance in the film as the manager of a motel that Frank Zito bring a prostitute to. * Linda Lee Walter's unnamed beach girl has the distinction of being the first on-screen murder victim of Frank Zito. * This is John Packard's first film work and his only work in the horror genre. He is credited as an associate producer on the film. Recommendations * Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer * Maniac Cop * New York Ripper External Links * * * Maniac at Wikipedia * * * References Keywords Auditory hallucinations | Bicycle | Brooklyn | Cemetery | Decapitation | Dolls | Domineering mother | Exploding heads | Female topless nudity | Gore | Gunshot victims | Hallucinations | Hospital | Impalement | Knife | Manhattan | Mask | Motel | New Jersey | New York | New York City | New York City Police Department | Prostitution | Psychopath | Scalping | Serial killer | Shot in the head | Shotgun | Shovel | Slit throat | Stabbings | Strangulation | Subway | Suicide | Throat injuries | World Trade Center